The Tracks of My Tears
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: "Never, don't ever, fall for her." That was what my father said when I met Rose Weasley for the first time. And I'm about to say the same thing to my son. -credits to Smokey Robinson and the Miracles for this beautiful song, they own it


_**The Tracks of My Tears (credits to Smokey Robinson and The Miracles)**_

CAST:

Scorpius Malfoy : Alex Pettyfer

Albus Potter : Nicholas Hoult

Adriano Zabini : Jay Sutherland

Syrena Nott : Talulah Riley

Rose Weasley : Genevieve Gaunt

Lysander Scamander : Tom Sturridge

* * *

><p><strong>People say I'm the life of the party<strong>

**'Cause I tell a joke or two**

**Although I might be laughing loud and hearty**

**Deep inside I'm blue**

"...so I kicked his arse and he screamed worse than a banshee!" I said, telling my fellow Slytherins about my encounter with a certain Longbottom called Matthew Longbottom. The whole lot of Slytherins in my year laughed hard. But of course, I was the loudest.

"Then, what happened next?" asked Adriano Zabini. I faked a hesitant look.

"Well, should I tell you all?" I said, loving how I could control them easily. All of them nodded.

"Yes, tell us! Come one, Scorp... At least tell your best mate here!" said Adriano again. I chuckled.

"He ran to his father's office, screaming for our dear Professor Longbottom," I said, making a stupid dreamy face. The whole room laughed again.

My laughter died slowly as I watched my friends. Or, my companiance. My dad always told me that Slytherins could never be a friend for you – except for one or two. In my case, my friend was only Adriano Zabini. He was the son of Blaise Zabini, my dad's best friend. Dad said that I may have friend from the other houses. And I did. I have two friends, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. It was quite the scandal, a Malfoy being friend with a Weasley and a Potter. That was never happened in history. But, I am not Draco Malfoy. I am not my father. My name is Scorpius Weasley and I chose to be friends with a Weasely and a Potter. It was the best decision I've ever made.

Unfortunately, it was also the worst decision I've ever made.

It was already my seventh year. Everyone thought that I was single all along. But they were wrong. I had always been in a relationship. I was in relationship with a special girl. She was not beautiful in the eyes of people, but she was to me. She was the most beautiful girl I ever had the chance to meet.

She was my best friend, Rose Weasley. The only girl that understood me the best.

I fell in love to her from the beginning I met her in King's Cross – along with her cousin, Albus Potter. I was hoping that we would be in the same house together, but I was wrong. I was sorted in Slytherin, Albus was in Gryffindor and she was in Ravenclaw. Still, we decided to be friends though we were sorted into different houses. I kept my feelings for years, since I was too cowardish to ask her out. I loved her always without even knowing whether she loves me or not. Finally, in my fourth year, I braced myself and plucked up all courages and charms in me.

Before the Christmas Ball, I asked her to be my date for the Ball and for real.

She said yes and I was so happy that when I heard she said so, I kissed her.

That was my first and best kiss ever.

We were together secretly. No one would like it if they knew we were together. There were only two people that knew in the beginning, Albus and Adriano. It was so hard to have a secret relationship like we had, but we didn't mind. As long as we were together, nothing else matters. Albus once asked me why I dated his cousin. He said, with a face like I have, I could get any girl that I wanted. But, I didn't want any girl. I wanted _my_ Rose. My beloved Rose.

Our relationship was perfect, just like the fairy tale we both liked. Only, it was all ruined only in five minutes. It was snowing and it could be this year, I don't care. All I could remember was she came and asked me to walk with her. When we were in front of the lake, she said that our relationship must end. She said that she didn't like this _secret_ relationship we had and she wanted something real. She apologized to me and kissed me slightly on the cheek before she went away. Just like that. She went away from me, from my life.

I was tempted to drown myself that night. Well, it was worth a shot. I wasn't someone important as Albus, whose father was the world's biggest hero. Professors hated me because I was too much of a trouble maker. My parents never really did pay attention to me. They won't be sad – let alone miserable – if I died. Too bad Adriano and Albus were there. They pulled me out of the water right before my face changed into blue.

"Scorp, you okay?" asked Adriano. I blinked a few times before I could focus my thoughts. I smiled vaguely and nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said. "So, do you want to hear another story?"

Everyone exclaimed yes happily and I started to tell another story about that dumb Longbottom.

I may be laughing tonight, but I was crying my guts out actually.

**So take a good look at my face**

**You'll see my smile looks out of place**

**If you look closer, it's easy to trace**

**The tracks of my tears**

**I need you, need you**

"Come on, Scorp! You can't possibly hide in this room forever!" said Adriano in one morning, right before class started. "You both live in this castle and you'll have to meet each other at last."

"That is exactly what I feared. Besides, I can and I want to hide in this room forever," I said stubbornly and hid my blonde head under my pillow. Adriano sighed.

"Wait here and don't do anything stupid," he said and walked out. I peeked under the pillow, checking if he was gone or not. When I found I was alone in my room, I put the pillow away.

Rose just got herself a new boyfriend three days ago. Someone that she could show-off everyday and everytime she wanted to. She dated a faggot called Lysander Scamander, a boy in Ravenclaw in my year. Yes, I am a coward. But, you couldn't blame me. We Malfoys had an image as a coward to be held. They should be an award for the world's biggest coward. I should have been given one – since I had been hiding in here for four days. Everyone thought I was sick. And I really was sick. I was mentally sick, broken and hurt.

"Scorp, get your pale arse down here!" shouted someone from the common room. I groaned. That was Albus' voice. Adriano had brought my closest and most annoying friend inside this place.

"Scorpius!" shouted Albus again.

"Shut your damn mouth, Potter!" I shouted. I could hear angry steps coming toward my door. I quickly got up to lock the door, but Albus beat me first. He pushed the door opened, causing me to fall on my arse, since I was so fucking weak from the lack of food I had.

"Now _Malfoy_, I want you to take a bath and get down to the Hall with me and Adriano. I won't except any buts. I will wait here and bring you down myself if I have to," said Albus. I rolled my eyes and went back into my bed.

"Why can't you leave me here alone to die?" I said. Adriano sat on the edge of my bed.

"Because we're your friends. We will never leave you alone. Right, Al?" he said to Albus. The son of the Chosen One nodded. I scoffed.

"Aw, you two are so kind," I said sarcastically.

"We are, that's why we are here to help you," said Adriano.

"I don't need your fucking help, you dimwit," I snapped at him. Adriano waved the comment ignorantly.

"Just get ready, Scorp. You haven't eat for four days and everyone's worried sick about you. You don't have to attend class. Just eat," added Adriano. Albus nodded behind him. I stared at them both for a few seconds before I got up.

"Ugh, why should I be your friend?" I groaned as I have a quick (I mean it. It really was quick) bath.

When I walked out from the bathroom, Albus and Adriano was there. I was already in my Slytherin uniform, which wrapped my body carelessly. My tie hung loosely on my neck, my shirt wasn't kept under my pants, and my robe was crumpled in some parts. I know Albus and Adriano tried not to notice my way of getting ready.

"Come on, I'm hungry enough that I could eat a hippogrif," said Albus. I walked slowly behind them, a few paces behind. Right before we reached the Hall, I cast the Disillusionment Charm on myself. Albus rolled his eyes but didn't say a word.

"See you in Potions," he said and went to the Gryffindor table. Adriano and I went to the Slytherin table. I cast the spell away right when I was about to sit.

Everyone was eating and I was staring at the enchanted ceilling. Adriano was pigging after almost all food, and so did Albus from the Gryffindor table. Even though my stomach thundered because of lack of food, I didn't touch anything in front of me. My eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table and found Rose wasn't there. I let out a breath slowly, thanking God, if he really did exist, for her being absent.

"Scorpius, eat," said Adriano as he pushed something toward me. I looked down and found it was a bowl of cream soup. It was actually my favourite food, and I was so tempted to eat it. But, I shook my head no and took a green apple instead. Next to me, Adriano was staring at me with an 'are-you-mad' look.

"I don't like cream soup," I muttered and bit the apple. Maybe if I starved myself and got sick – or even better, dead – Rose would look at me again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Scorp. The last time you eat properly was years ago and the last time anything ever entered your mouth was four days ago. You're as thin as my dying grandma. You'll die if-"

"THEN LET ME DIE, YOU FUCKTWIT!" I roared, causing the whole table to look at me. "It's not your Goddam business to take care of me! I have my parents to do that, thank you very much! Now shut the fuck up and let me eat my apple!" I got up and stormed out of the Hall. Albus and Ariadno quickly followed.

"Wow... Slow down, Rion," said a girl when I bumped her as I walked toward the staircase. I turned my head to shout at that bitch, but I shut my mouth right before I my mouth let out a string of curses. The only person that ever addressed me as Rion was...

My eyes were met into the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

It was Syrena Nott, the daughter of Theodore Nott, a Slytherin in my year.

Another child of my father's best friend.

Right when I wanted to tell her to get out of my way, Rose and Lysander came out of nowhere. The whole populations of Slytherin in my year, that quickly followed me when I stormed out like mad, glared at the pair. I froze immediately, and so did Albus and Adriano. Albus tried to have my attention, but my eyes were fully trained on Rose.

Who was now kising Lyssander.

The apple fell from my hand as I felt myself rolled down the staircase

The last thing I knew was Albus and Adriano and the other Slytherins screaming my name.

**Since you left me**

**If you see me with another girl**

**Seeming like I'm having fun**

**Although she may be cute**

**She's just a substitute**

**Because you're the permanent one**

Ouch, my head hurt.

Cross that, my whole body hurt.

My first attempt of opening my eyes hurt like hell. The second time was no better. When I opened my eyes for the third time, it didn't hurt but I was blinded by the light from the window. I blinked a few times until my sight was focused. The first thing I saw was a worried face of the most beautiful creature my eyes ever lay on.

"Thank God you're awake. All Slytherins are worried, you know," said the girl. I frowned a bit, trying to remember her.

"Syrena?" I said slowly. She chuckled.

"Yes, I'm Syrena. Why are you so surprise, Rion?" she said. I shrugged her question away and tried to look around. I found Adriano and Albus were standing on each side of my bed, glaring daggers at me.

"Still planning on starving yourself?" said Albus sarcastically. I scowled.

"Shut up, Al," I said. Those boys rolled their eyes.

"You can't get tired, Rion. You must stay in bed for two weeks and eat a lot of food and vitamin," said Syrena. I groaned.

"I don't want to-"

"Say I don't want to eat again, I'll cut your tongue," threatened Albus. I glared at him, who glared back at me. Since I was still weak, I let him win.

Ariadno checked her watch. "Damn, it's time for Qudditch practice. You promised Albus that our team will be practising against his. Well, since you're weak, I'll take care of everything."

I scoffed. "Then go, arsehole. I want my team wins against that git, okay?"

Ariadno laughed while Albus snorted very-immaturely. "Right, captain!" said Ariadno as he and Albus went out from the Hospital. Albus mouthed 'Ask her out, you moron!' right before the door closed. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Do you want to eat yet?" asked Syrena. I looked at her face and the big bowl of cream soup she brought. At last, I nodded my head yes. Syrena smiled happily and helped me to sit. I leaned back on my pillow while she fed me up. When the soup entered my mouth, I closed my eyes to savor the delicious taste of the soup.

"So, how long had you been dating with Weaslette?" said Syrena. I flinched a bit when she mentioned Rose's surname. I should have been used with people saying her surname, but it still sounded weird.

"Last December was our fourth anniversary," I mumbled as she fed another spoon of soup. Syrena nodded.

"If I may ask, why did you break up?" she asked slowly and carefully. I sighed.

"No one knew we were dating before – until the day I almost drowned myself. She gave up on me because she wanted a real relationship. And, it was just like that. You guys knew the story and so is the whole lot of the school," I explained. Again, she nodded.

She kept feeding me until the bowl was empty. She tidied all things up and I watched her as she did so. Syrena was a breautiful girl, there was no denying. No man would ever say she was ugly. In fact, she was beyond beautiful. The Goddess Aphrodite herself would burn in envy by only seeing her beautfy. She was flawless. But, that was her only flaw. She was too perfect.

I didn't want a doll for my wife. I wanted a girl that could balance my wit and my Quidditch skills. I needed someone that was had so much flaws so she could complete my too-impeccable parts. Rose was the girl that suit my standards. That was why I loved her from the beginning.

But still, I would give it a shot.

"Syrena," I said. She turned her jet-black head on me. "Will you go out with me at Valentine's Day?"

Syrena smiled and nodded. "Well, of course I want to!" she exclaimed. I couldn't stop myself from smiling too. Like I said, she was too-perfect. Even her smile was perfect and apparently infectious.

Syrena may be the most perfect and the only impeccable human being ever made, but I only wanted Rose. _My_ Rose Weasley.

**So take a good look at my face**

**You'll see my smile looks out of place**

**If you look closer, it's easy to trace**

**The tracks of my tears**

**I need you, need you**

"Where are we going, Rion?" said Syrena. She walked backwards and I watched how the wind blew her dark-brown hair gently. She was the only one that ever called me Rion. When we were seven, I met her in my dad's birthday party. When she found out about my middle name, she wouldn't stop calling me by Rion – a short form of Hyperion.

"I don't know. Maybe...the Three Broomsticks?" I said. Syrena's smile vanished but it quickly appeared again.

"Well, the Three Broomsticks it is," she said in a forced happy tone. We walked through the snow slowly to the Three Broomsticks.

Every eye was on us. The whole school already heard about me asking Syrena out. They started to make bullshits that I dated her only to have a good shag. Huft, if only that was my reason. They didn't know a bloody single a thing about me. Fucking arseholes.

When we reached the Three Broomsticks, I saw Rose and Lyssander walked together through the door. I quickly turned around before she could see me. Syrena glanced at the door for a few seconds before walked after me.

"If you want to get back, I don't mind," said Syrena. I whipped around, causing her to flinch.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I said slowly. "No one had ever been nice to me. I'm the son of Draco Malfoy, remember?"

"You're my friend," she answered lamely. I smirked.

"Any stupid three year old could answer better than that."

Syrena sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth only if you take a step closer."

I obeyed. I took a step closer, ready for anything she was about to say. Unexpectedly, she tip-toed and kissed me. Syrena Nott just kissed me! She put her small hands around my neck as she pulled me closer. When we pulled apart, I could see her face turned crimson-red.

"I love you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I love you since the day I found your middle name. I've been waiting for years to have this oppurtunity," she said nervously before she let go of me roughly. She was about to walk back to the castle when I took her hand.

"What?" she said rather coolly.

"I may have not like you yet – let alone love. But, let me try to like you," I said. Syrena smiled jovially and nodded.

"I promise I'll never let go of you the way Weaslette did," she said.

Oh, how I wished that would pass Rose's lips that December.

**Outside I'm masquerading**

**Inside my hope is fading**

**Just a clown oh yeah**

**Since you put me down**

**My smile is my make up**

**I wear since my break up with you**

"Rion!" shouted Syrena, my _wife_. I straightened my tux and turned around.

"Yes, lovely?" I answered. My beautiful wife walked elegantly toward me, holding a boy that looked a lot like Albus Potter.

"The wedding is about to start! Albus said that I have to take care of Sam while he's standing there as the best man. That bastard," said Syrena, fumming. I chuckled and lifted my God-son from my wife's hands.

"Come on, your Aunt is a bit emotional right now," I said to two years old Samuel Potter. The boy pouted and tucked his tongue out to Syrena.

"Meanie!" he said. Syrena couldn't help but laugh and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, cute one. I promise you, I'll buy a cotton candy after the wedding," said Syrena. Sam smiled and nodded happily.

I walked to the Malfoy Ball Room, where the wedding was held. I was twenty-one and was quite the successful Auror. A year ago, I proposed Syrena and got married. Albus was married right after our graduation. He was married to Alice Longbottom, the daughter of Neville Longbottom. Adriano's marriage will be held next year. He just proposed the youngest Potter, Lily Potter.

It was Rose's marriage to Lysander. I offered my house to hold the wedding. She was hesitant at first, since she knew that my father was incredibly angry to her when he heard how she dumped me. I got a big fight with my dear father. He didn't want the marriage in his house. Technically, he was right. No one ever held a wedding in their house for their ex. But, this house was legally mine when I reached the age of twenty. My father had no power over this house anymore.

I sat on an empty chair, next to Adriano. Next to him was Lily Potter, who looked exquisitely beautiful. I couldn't blame her though. She was the daughter of Ginny Potter after all. I saw my wife walked toward me and finally, she sat next to me. Both Albus and Alice were helping the couple. That was why Sam was in my care. I heard the music started and I handed Sam to Syrena.

Watching this blasted wedding felt like opening an old wound. I still loved Rose, and I would always will until the day I gasp my last breath. When she said those two final words treacherous 'I do', I felt like I was sucked into the core of this world. I hurt me like hell to notice that she was someone else's. It hurt more when I saw her kissed her husband. She was no longer Rose Weasley. She was Rose _Scamander._

I saw my father's eyes were aimed directly at Hermione Weasley. She looked beautiful, just like Rose today. She walked toward her daughter and gave a peck on her cheek. My father watched every thing she did. It hit me like a train when I noticed something my father said when I was small.

"_Scorpius, you know that lady over there?" said my father, Draco Malfoy, to an eleven-year-old me. I nodded._

"_Yes, that's Hermione Weasley," I answered._

"_You're right. I know her since we were eleven. She's the most special woman I've ever met."_

"_Father, why are you telling me this?"_

_My father smiled. "One advice, son; never fell in love to the daughter of a Granger."_

Now I understand what my father meant. He fell in love years ago to Hermione _Granger_. And he loved her still. I could see it from the way he looked at her. I realised the ring on his right index finger that has two alphabets; D&H – Draco & Hermione. I looked at Rose, to Hermione Weasley and back to my father.

My father was right. Never fell in love to a daughter of a Granger.

**So take a good look at my face**

**You'll see my smile looks out of place**

**If you look closer, it's easy to trace**

**The tracks of my tears**

I walked with Syrena and my eleven year old son, Orion Malfoy. Syrena was standing next to me, her right hand wrapped around my waist. It was the day my son would go to Hogwarts. I was thirty four years old already. I was now the Head of the Auror Office.

I felt something bumped my waist and I turned around. I regretted what I saw later. I found girl with with honey-brown eyes and bushy-brown hair was looking at me. She looked a lot like someone. She looked a lot like _Rose_.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was looking for my mum so I ran. But, you appeared so suddenly from the barrier that I could barely stopped myself from hitting you," she said quickly with one breath.

That reminded me more of Rose.

"What's your name, sweet heart?" said Syrena. The girl looked at her nervously before she answered Syrena.

"Lyra, Lyra Scamander," she said simply.

With those three words, I felt like fainting.

No wonder she looked awfully a lot like Rose. She was her daughter.

"And I'm Orion," said my son suddenly. "Orion Malfoy."

My thoughts swirling in my mind, back into the year of 2022.

_I was laying naked under the sheets of the bed in the Room of Requirement. Rose was securely wrapped around me. It was my sisxth year and we were celebrating our Christmas in this room by making love. It was the best Christmas I ever had._

"_Scorp?" said Rose._

"_Yes, Rose?" I said as I nuzzled her neck._

"_What names do you think should we give our kids?"_

_I shrugged. "If it's a boy, it'll be Orion. If it's a girl, it'll be Lyra."_

_She smiled and kissed my jaw-line. "Perfect, I love it."_

I never thought Rose would give her daughter's name Lyra.

In fact, I didn't know anything about her in the past ten years.

The clock rang and Lyra quickly ran toward her mother, who just appeared behind the crowds. I whipped around before Rose saw me. I noticed my son was looking at the young female Scamander. He straightened his clothes and smoothed his blonde hair that was identical with mine.

"Orion," I said. My son turned around.

"Yes, Dad?" he said. I had changed the tradition of using father. It sounded so annoyingly eerie.

"Do you know that lady over there?" I asked while my index finger was aimed at Rose. Orion nodded.

"Yeah, she's Rose Scamander. Her mother is Hermione Weasley, the nice woman that often to visit us with Uncle Albus and his family."

"You're right. I know here since we were small. I know her better than anyone."

"So? What does it do to me? Why should I know all of this."

I smiled and ruffled his tidy blonde head. "One advice, son; never fell in love to the daughter of a Weasley."

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>I was looking into my dad's old collection of music when I found this song in one of the racks. Then, I thought, why didn't I wrote a story from this song. Eight hours later, I was finished with the story.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this story. Critics and suggestions are more than welcome.**

**Amelia**


End file.
